Lemon Juice: The Chronicles of The Robot War - Original Ending
by ANW2004
Summary: This is The Original Ending of The Story.
1. Intro

**EVE,WALL-E and Their 3 Children Had a Filled Days, When 3 Children Got Older. The Night Had Begin in Earth. They Settle Off The New Adventure And A Good Always Adventure Ends.**

 **The Original Ending of:**

 **Lemon Juice:**

 **The Chronicles of the**

 **Robot War**


	2. The Abandoned Earth

**It's Night in Earth. The Robots Starts Singing.**

CAND-Y And BURN-E: "Times Passing By, Just Another Day

Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again"

M-O And RUDY-E "Times Passing By, Just Another Day

Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again"

WALL-E And EVE: "Times Passing By, Just Another Day

Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again"

SERGER-E And Julie: "Times Passing By, Just Another Day

Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again"

WALL-E #3 And Kate: "Times Passing By, Just Another Day

Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again"

Kandy And WALL-E #2: "Times Passing By, Just Another Day

Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again"

EVE's Parents: "Times Passing By, Just Another Day

Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again"

Don and Riley: "Times Passing By, Just Another Day

Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again"

EILL-E And SA-BAN: "Times Passing By, Just Another Day

Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again"

Carl,LILL-E And ALVIN: "Times Passing By, Just Another Day

Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again

Times Passing By, Just Another Day  
Filled With promises Of A Better World  
Which Seems So Far Away

In A World Of Darkness  
In This Place Of Pain  
His Light Will Shine So Strong  
Forever And Ever

See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time  
Oh, See The Sign, The Sign Of The Time

There Is No Time, No Time To Waste  
Prophecy's Been Spoken  
'Bout The Time For Him To Come Again"

 **Song: The Sign of the Time**

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
